Christmas with the Italy Brothers and Spain
by I'mstillthemockingjay
Summary: Spain Italy BrothersxReader fic. You spend the Holiday's with Spain and the Italy Bros. Let's see how it goes.


Author's Note: It's me Joelle! I feel so holiday-ish So its you the reader with them for Christmas. And I wrote this at night so im a little drowsy. So if you hate it don't say anything. Haters. I LUVY THE HOLIDAYS!  
Warning : Some cursing coming from Romano/Lovino  
Third Person POV  
You were walking towards the Vargas' door. You knocked at the door. No one came at the door, so you let your self in and dropped you bag and coat on the floor. You followed a sweet aroma into the kitchen, where Feliciano, Lovino, and Antonio were baking. Then the unexpected happened.  
"YOU IDIOT! YOU DON"T PUT TOMATOES IN GINGERBREAD COOKIES!" Lovino screeched.  
"Well Merry Christmas to you too boys." You told them to get you attention. You were spending part of the day with the three before you had to leave to your (family member)'s house.  
"Buon Natale, (y/n)!" Feli shouted as he ran towards you to give you a tackle/hug. The others followed the suit.  
"Oh (y/n)! Feliz Navidad!" Toni joined the hug you and Feli were in. Then broke apart. Aparrently instead of baking Feli was making pasta. Typical. Toni was making gingerbread cookies and tried to add his own touch to it. Hence the tomatoes.  
"Buon Natale, (y/n)." Lovino said and hugged you, but turned away to go back to molding the dough for chocolate chip cookies. You sat on top of the counter and asked sweetly  
"Can I try the cookie dough?" Lovino gave you a wooden spoon with some of the cookie dough for you to try. Then you walked to where Toni was ,near the sink. He was trying to correct himself of his tomato mistake.  
"Maybe tomatoes aren't good with everything. Try making a new batch and stick to the recipe." You suggested. Toni has a crestfallen look on his face, but nodded and threw away the batch with tomatoes. You found Feli sitting on the couch, eating his pasta in peace.  
"Where's Ludwig? How come he isn't here?" YOu asked.  
"He's celebrating Christmas with Gilbert, Mathias, Lukas, Authur, and Alfed," Feli spoke sadly. (A/N the fail brothers and their siblings! Germany has to control Prussias drinking) You stared at his pasta and remembered that you didn't eat before you left. You kept staring at the pasta. You didn't notice Feli leave the table and he came back with a fork and a plate. You still were locked in a trance, until he broke it by putting some pasta on the spare plate.  
"Here you a go bella!" Feli cheered and shove the plate towards you. You jumped out of your chair and waved your hands around.  
"No No I couldn't possibly! It's yours you should eat it!" You replied. Lovino walked in and said,  
"He's offering it too you. Like a present. Now take it ragazza before I do." He sat down in a seat at the square table you guys were at. You took the fork reluctantly and ate it hungrily. After you were finished you realized something and asked,  
"Where's Toni?" You glanced at the kitchen doorway then to Feli, who was daydreaming again.  
"That bastard is in the kitchen, trying to ofigure out the recipe." Lovin anwsered your question then munched on a tomato that appeared from nowhere. You got out of your seat and headed to the kitchen with the two dishes and forks from the earlier meal. You found Antoni staring at the bowl deciding whether to subsitute a tomato for an egg. You snuck up behind him, stood on you tiptoes, and whispered,  
"Tomatoes don't belong in gingerbread cookies." Your breath sent tingles down his spine. You asked him in a mock seductive voice,  
"Tell me Toni, have you made them before?" You circled him and gestured to the gingerbread mix (A/N is there such thing?) He shook his head slowly amused by you action. You returned to your bubbly expression.  
"Then I'll help you!" You suggested. After 15 mins you finally took out the fresh batch. Toni was cleaning up the mess. Lovino was walking into the kitchen complaining.  
"What the hell is taking you two so long Feliciano is complaining and wants to..." He stopped talking and stared. What was he staring at?

Your butt.

You were crouching on the floor getting the batch. Toni snuck a look at Lovino, who kept on staring. He smirked when he noticed this, but went back to cleaning. YOu got up and turned around.  
"Oh hi Lovino how long were you there?" You asked perkily. He began to blush.  
"I just came in. Now hurry the hell up! Feliciano wants to open presents already!" Lovino complained then left. Antonio finished putting things away. He walked over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist while you where blowing the gingerbread cookies. His arms were tight around you and it felt like he was tazering you. You were squealing like nobody's buisness. He carried you out back to were Lovino and Feliciano were. You were still in a fit of squeals. Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano were amused by the action. Antonio set you on the couch. When you finally came back to your senses, all three men began to tickle you. You were laughing so hard that you started crying.  
"Stop it you guys!" You shouted in between laughs. Lovino became tired and sat in the loveseat and watched you laugh as Feliciano and Antonio continued to tickle you.

*Three Minutes Later*

"You guys are so cruel." You whined. Then there was silence.  
"Can we try the sweets we made?" Toni offered, trying to break the silence.  
"I do! What about you bella? Lovi?" Feli piped up. You went to the kitchen and got the sweets Lovi, you and, Toni made. (mostly you and Lovino made.) You came back to the living room where the guys were holding a plate of assorted treats. You placed the plate on the coffee table and sat down on the couch next to Feli. He turned to you and asked,  
"Can we exchange presents now, bella?"  
"Only if Toni and Lovi want to." You replied.  
"I TOLD YOU (Y/N) TO STOP USING THAT DAMN NICKNAME!" Lovino jumped of the loveseat and pointed a finger at you. (A/N not the middle one. He has respect for you.)  
"Calm down Lovino. It is Christmas." Toni, who was munching on a gingerbread head, told Lovino. Lovino slinked back down in his seat next to Toni. You chuckled at his attitude.  
"Anyways, lets exchange presents!" You said. You skipped over to your bag near the door. You came back to the living room, bag in your hands.  
"Ladies first!" Feli said. You took out three presents from your bag. You gave a present to Feli, Lovino, and Antonio. Feli opened his present. Inside the nicely wrapped box was a plastic container, a fork, and a card. The card read:  
Merry Christmas Feliciano! Enjoy your pasta! I made it this morning!  
Love,  
(Your first and last name)  
After reading the card he tackled you onto the couch.  
"Grazie (y/n)! Buon Natale!" Feliciano thanked you. Then you handed Toni a small round red box. He ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box. He took out a long knitted scarf with tomato patterns along it and a card. The card read:  
Merry Christmas Toni! I knitted you this scarf for you! I hope it keeps you warm for the winter!  
Love,  
(Your first and last name)  
"Gracias (y/n) Feliz Navidad!" Antonio said as he hugged you. You handed a box with golden wrapping paper and a green bow. He took out a card and two pairs of socks. One pair had pizza designs and the other had tomatoes. The card read:  
Merry Christmas Lovino! I saw these at the mall and I thought of you! It's not the best present, but I hope you like it!  
Love,  
(Your first and last name)  
"Ragazza, you should know by now that almost anything you give me I like," Lovino said then gave you a gentle hug.  
"Now that you gave us our presents! We give ours to you!" Feli sang. Lovino handed a small, rectangular box.  
"This is from all of us!" The cherry Spainard piped. You took the box from Lovino. Inside of it was a golden charm bracelet. There were four charms: a bowl of pasta, a tomato, a pizza, and a heart. On the back of the heart had engravings. It read:  
Merry Xmas (Y/n)  
love  
Toni, Lovi, and Feli  
They were in a bunch in front of you. You looked up with a stern look on your face. Then you smiled a huge smile and tackled all three of them into a group hug. After they untangled each other, Toni went to get hot chocolate for all of them. Once all of you guys got your hot chocolate, you checked the time. Twelve o'clock P.M. You had to get going.  
"Thanks guys. I gotta leave now." You hugged all of them then placed you mug in the sink.  
"Let us walk you to the door, bella," Feli offered. The three guys followed you to the door. You slipped on your coat and adjusted the strap on you bag. You turned around and noticed something. Lovino's scowl seemed to be missing, Antonio was grinning larger than usual, and Feliciano was actually paying attention to what was going on.  
"Obviously something's up, so tell me now before you regret it," You told them slowly. Lovino just pointed up. Hanging from the door was mistletoe. You turned pink. Forget pink. You put Toni's tomatoes to shame.  
"I swear I didn't put it there," Lovino said. Then turned to Toni.  
" I told you I saw Francis and Gilbert in the door way! Sneaky bastards." Toni just shrugged. You were about to leave. Then Feli turned you around and kissed you. You stood there, dumbstruck.  
"Don't they do that under the mistletoe?" Feli asked. You nodded, turning redder by the minute.  
"Fratello, Antonio you guys are under the mistletoe with (y/n) too!" Feliciano added. Antonio then stepped forward and gave you a chaste kiss. Then he turned a shade of the slightest pink. He tasted of gingerbread. Lovino was red as well. He was too busy scolding himself so you did his job. You pecked him on the lips. He turned fifty shades redder. You said your goodbyes. You walked towards your car. Feli and a pink Toni waved at you. Followed by a red Lovino slamming the door.

What Christmas brings... So much happiness. You stared at your charm bracelet for awhile, then started the car and drove off.

Authors Note: hoped you enjoyed this

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Editor's note:Sorry, I couldn't post this on Christmas Day. None of the less, Happy Holidays! 


End file.
